Four Heavenly Dragons
The Four Heavenly Dragons ''(四天の龍 Shiten no Ryū), also known as ''Four Dimension Dragons (４つの のドラゴン Yottsu no Jigen no Doragon) are a series of Dragon-Type Monsters introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. They are used by Yūya Sakaki and his dimensional counterparts. Overview These four dragons originally existed in the Original Dimension and once belonged to a mysterious Duelist named Zarc who was widely known for his ability to communicate with his monsters. He mostly used these four dragons to Duel. It's revealed by Leo's daughter, Ray, that the dragons, along with other monsters, possessed real souls. According to both Ray and Leo, the dragons were furious to be used as tools for battle simply to satisfy the audience's desire. So when Zarc finally lost to his thirst for power and summoned them, the dragons, now having a physical body with mass due to the Real Solid Vision system, unleash their rage towards the people and began to destroy the world. Zarc, sensing the dragon still not satisfied with their revenge and wished to destroy more like he did, used "Astrograph Magician" to fuse the five of them together, becoming "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" that eventually led the Original Dimension to the verge of destruction.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" They were stopped by Ray who used the four cards developed by Leo with natural energy, resulting the four dragons to be banished and split up again together with the Original Dimension. Since then, each of this dragon resided in their respective dimension and came into the possession of four boys who each has a fragment of Zarc's soul inside them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Even after being separated, these dragons continues to be connected to one another as they resonate when they are in close proximity with each other, whether they are summoned during a Duel or not. When facing off against each other, their owners suffer an intense burning pain in their chest and may enter a Awakened stateYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons", Dueling ferociously until their opponent is defeatedYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!", although they are still capable of returning to their senses during the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 37: "The Destiny that Starts Moving"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon " They can also cause their owners to sync with each other if they are in close proximity.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 37: "The Destiny that Starts Moving"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" Additionally, the dragons can influence their owners to summon them if the conditions for their summoning are met. The Dimensional Dragons are calling one another to become one again and to do so they are capable of traveling through dimensions, as Yūgo stated that he was guided to both the Xyz Dimension's Heartland CityYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 54: "The Synchro Dimension - "City"" and the Standard DimensionYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons" by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". When one of them is defeated, its owner appears to be absorbed into one of their Dimensional counterparts. In Yūto's case, despite having lost to Yūgo, he was absorbed by Yūya who was closer to his position. However, ownership of the dragons seem to be determined by the dragons themselves, as Yūto only consented to give Yūya "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" after said dragon conveyed something to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 37: "The Destiny that Starts Moving" When all four Dimension Dragons appear within close proximity at the same time, they will cause their masters to enter the awakening, synchronize, and attempt to combine with each other. This also caused a phenomenon of dimensional hole appear in the sky.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" Each of the Dragons' names uses the following structure: "of the monster or the owner + Mechanic Name + Dragon". With the exception of the 2800 ATK "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" they all have 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF (like most of the past protagonists' aces) and, in the anime, all of them have the common trait that their effects only affect Level 5 or higher monsters and are related to ATK. Their attack and effect names also follow similar patterns: the effect names are simply two English words, while their attack names follow the same pattern as previous Dragons, primarily the base "Eyes" Dragons; "word no English words." In the Manga, the Dimension Dragons does not exist, but there are Manga counterpart. Members Variations Over the course of the series, Yūya and his dimensional counterparts receive newer forms of their Four Dimension Dragons by using them as Material for the three types of Extra Deck Summoning (Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz). Upgraded Forms Downgraded Forms Galleries Monster forms Arc V Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png Arc V Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.png Starve_Venom_Fusion_Dragon_106-2.png Silhouettes ARC-V Preview 001.png Arc V 18 Clear Wing vs Dark Rebellion.png Arc V Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Silhouette.png Arc V Yuri Fusion Dragon Silhouette.png Upgraded Forms Arc v 23 Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V 26 Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.jpg Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Summoned.png Arc V 85 Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon.png Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon Episode 104.jpg Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.jpg Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.jpg Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon 130.jpg Ep136 Supreme King Dragon Zarc.png Downgraded Forms Arc V ep 1 Odd-Eyes Dragon.png Trivia * Each of the four dragons has a unique trait that makes them different from the others: ** Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is the only Dragon that is ground type, incapable of flying. ** Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is the only Dragon without level since it's a Xyz monster. ** Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is the only Dragon with WIND Attribute, and do not have any orb-like object on its body nor legs. ** Starve Venom Fusion Dragon is the only Dragon with 2800 ATK. * So far, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon is the only dragon whose attack and effect doesn't have any name. References }} Navigation Category:Dimension